devonkedevmahadevfandomcom-20200213-history
1
Daksh built a temple for Lord Vishnu but refuse to give any place to Shiva. Daksh's daughter Sati (also known as Gauri) hears the name of Shiva for the first time. Maharishi Dadhichi tells Sati that without Shivling the statue of Lord Vishnu would not enter in the temple. A sculptor, who built the statue gives Shivling to Sati and ask her to place it on the statue. After seeing placed Shivling to the statue, Daksh gets angry. Dadhichi arrives and tell him that without Shivling Lord Vishnu would never accept this temple. Daksh denied this and challenge the existence of Shiva. He give a Belpatra to Sati ask her to call Shiva. Sati calls Shiva and Shiva appears by her request. Sati sees Shiva for the first time. Next Episode: 2 Synopsis The episode begins with a Rudraksha falling from the Himalyas, all the way through rivers, appearing on the seashore where Maa Sati is out for a stroll with her sisters. She observes the Rudhraksha and is fascinated by it and picks it up... Showing it to her sisters she enquires about what kind of a stone it was. Her sister expresses her shock and explains how it would make their father Prajapati Daksh unhappy if he comes to know that Sati decided to keep it as it belongs to the set of people with different beliefs than theirs. Reluctantly, Sati lets it go in the brook. They return to the palace where Daksh is about to unveil a grand idol of Lord Vishnu. As he uncovers the idol, many including a group of priests present thier for the ceremony express shock as the idol is incomplete. The sculptor doesn't accept the reward from Daksh as he feels it was an honour to be able to do this. He however, seems low. After a grand celebration, the idol is being moved towards the temple for the "sthapna" but despite increasing the manforce, it doesn't move. Daksh decides to perform the Vishnu Yagna to please the Lord so that the idol placement is succesful. In order to perform the Yagna, he needs special flowers "parijata". Sati offers to collect them for her father. On her way through the meadows, she comes across the Rudraksha in the river again and is unable to stop herself and picks it up. Moving further, she is mesmerised by the heavenly glow coming from the top of a nearby mountain and sees a grand "Shivling". She automatically moves there and ends up in the ashram of Rishi Dadhichi and explains that she got lost. Dadhichi Rishi explains how her arrival was destined as so is the failure of the Vishnu Yagya as the idol cannot be complete without a "Shivling" at it right place.The universe is incomplete without Brahma - the creator, Vishnu - The Protector and Shiva - the Destroyer. He explains how the ashes applied by them on their bodies serve as a constant reminder that everything in this world must end into ashes and the Rudhraksha, being a seed, is indestructible like the soul which lives on to meet the Almighty. Sati refuses to change her beliefs and leaves the Rudhraksha near a "Shivling" in the Ashram and returns to the palace with the flowers. Even after the Yagna, the idol doesn't move an inch. After the sculptor's insistence, to save her father's reputation, she places the "shivling" at the right place in the idol and the idol easily moves in the temple. Daksh is furious on seeing the "Shivling" and refuses to believe that Shiv ji can be God! The Shiv-bhakta's along with Dadhitchi munni come to the palace and explain how Daksh is blinded by ignorance. They ask Sati to pray with a pure heart and just a leaf for once and see how easy it is to please the Lord- Bholenath Shiva and suddenlythere's a divine light all around and Lord Shiva appears in the temple. Sati is speechless, her eyes glistening with tears. Everyone is is spellbound too. Trivia This is the first episode of the series. Sati meets Shiva for the first time. Watch This Episode Online Click the link below and you can watch this episode on youtube on the official channel of Devon ke Dev...Mahadev http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WAe6vMXo1s Category:Episodes